The present invention relates to a mixer for mixing particles with liquids, and more particularly to a mixer that ensures uniform coating of all the particles by a binder.
A large variety of particle-liquid mixers or blenders already exist, but these are not entirely satisfactory when there is a need to promote a sufficiently intimate contact between particles of exfoliated rock, such as vermiculite, and an inorganic or mineral binder, such as an alkaline silicate, in order to ensure all the particles are uniformly coated, the coated particles then being employed in applications such as the production of uniform density decorative panels.